Ninja High
by OnEcRaZyGaL
Summary: Sakura parents makes her move away from her home country and sends her to a boarding school, where she met up with Ino, Temari, Hinata and Ten Ten and join their club. Also where she found her first love, one of their biggest enemies.
1. The one With the New Girl

_Written from total randomness. Well actually not total randomness.I written this ages ago, but sakura was an oc. So i changed the name... _

* * *

"Class?" the teacher said, calling the class to order, "Please settle down, I have a quick announcement to make!"

She waited until the class was dead silent before she continued, "We have a new student with us." She looked out the door, waved and said, "You can come in now."

"WONDERFUL!" a voice exploded from Naruto, a blue-eye blond, sitting in the back of the room, "Is it a girl? She hot?" Sasuke, a blued hair boy sitting next to him kneed him in the stomach.

"Shut up! Dope." he hissed, he was about to say something else when the girl walked into the classroom. Naruto question's was immediately answered.

"Her name is Sakura, she came from Japan." (I don't feel like describing Sakura, I guess you all know what she looks like.)

Naruto gave a low whistle, and muttered, "hot." A vein popped up on Sakura's forehead.

"Die!" she yelled as she punched Naruto out the window. Everyone in the classroom sweat dropped as they all gaped wide-eyed at Sakura.

"What?" she asked, putting on her sweetest smile.

"I-is N-Naruto k-kun g-going to be al-alright?" Stammered Hinata, playing with her fingers.

"Why do you even care?" Ino turned to Hinata, who blushed and looked away.

"I know why." Ten Ten piped in. Hinata blushed even more.

"Why?"

"She has the hots for him." Answer Temari, Hinata turn beetroot red.

"It's not like you don't have the hots for someone." Said Gaara in his mono bored tone.

"Oo… Who does Temari like?"

"NO ONE!" Temari yelled, then started shaking her fist at Gaara, " Shut… UP… Or…I'LL… KILL… YOU."

"Go on, see if you can."

"Be nice to your sister." Said Kankuro.

"I never see you guys as sisters or brothers."

"YOU LITTLE…"

"Look guys, do we have to fight?" ask Ino, trying to be a peacemaker.

"YES!"

"So troublesome."

"W-H-A-T. Did you say?"

"I S.A.I.D so troublesome."

"Ahem." Coughed the teacher, "Right… this is class, not break time."

!-!-!

"Hey Sakura!" Called Ino, with a group of girls behind her.

"Sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Ino, the one that is brushing (Pointing to Hinata) is Hinata, this here (point at Ten Ten) is Ten Ten, and last… Where did Temari go?" Looking around for the missing fan ninja.

"I dare you! GO ON!" a challenging voice came from the side of the cafeteria. They found Temari daring a dude to drink this brownish looking refreshment. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Temari!" Ino said, tugging on her arm, "Stop making people drink … WHAT is this?"

"This?" Temari raised her eyebrow, "It's chocolate bashed up mixed with jelly and spinach.

"Urg…" Ino shivered, making a sound of disgust.

"Hey! I'm Haruno Sakura, you are Tameli?" Sakura stuck out her hand.

"No, it's Temari, actually."

"My bad."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you're interested, do you want to join our club."

"Club?"

"They call it the fall over club." A voice said, behind the girls.

"Fall over?"

"Jealous, ARE we?"

"Why would we be jealous of a few girls falling over at each other's house?" questioned a blond behind the first dude.

"You're just jealous because you guys can't go to each other house." Commented Temari.

"Actually we can, but we're far more mature for that." A guy with silver eyes said.

"Shut it. You're just jealous. End of story." Said Sakura, getting pissed off from the interruption, "now, LEAVE!" The blue haired boy smirked and left with the rest of the gang following him.

"Wow, you're good. We can really use you as our friends." Comment Ino after the boys left.

"I'll be glad to be your friend!" answered Sakura.

* * *

_If you see that lil review button on the bottom, please click it! giggles_


	2. The one With the Prank Calls

_Thanks to all my friends Jocelyn, Jessica, Wendy and Joy for helping me come up these prank calls. Dunno why I wrote it... probably just felt like it._

* * *

"What do you want to do? This is so boring." Moaned Sakura.

"Shh… I'm calling someone." Shushed Ino.

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

"Who?"

"The freak with black/blue hair."

"But I'm bored!"

"You won't be in a minute-… HEY, HEY this is 57.4 WxRT K-rock calling with our 100 pizza daily challenge."

"WHAT THE F--" Yelled Sasuke over the phone.

"Yes. If you answer this question correctly, you get 100 pizzas delivered to your dorm."

"Ok…"

"The one and ONLY question. How many penises do you have?" At the point Sakura burst out laughing, lucky Ino hung up just in time.

"INO! I thought you were innocent and clean!" Sakura comment, attempting to stop laughing.

"Sorry, I just thought it was smart." Laughed Ino.

"I'll showed you what's smarter." Challenged Sakura picking up the phone and started dialing.

"Hello?" answered Naruto.

"Hello," Sakura said in a croak, "my name is Baka. My teacher said that I can't call during class, but I'm calling anyways." Ino covering her mouth to stop her from snickering.

"WHAT THE –" yelled Naruto.

"You can't tell the teacher I'm calling or I'll be in for detention." Ino is biting her lips until it's bleeding.

"THE HELL I CARE—"

"The teacher asked me a question I don't know, so you'll have to help me. What do you do when you have a hamster stuck in a telescope?" Ino was pinching herself to stop from laughing.

"Er… try to get it out?" Naruto said in confusion.

"How?"

"Poke it? Shake it?"

"How do I poke it?"

"Use a stick."

"The telescope has one opening, so if I poke it from one side, it'll just go deeper in.

"NARUTO! GET OFF THE PHONE!" yelled Sasuke (he is his roommate). The two girls were really lucky that Sasuke decided to interrupt the call, cause they can't hold it in anymore. They were laughing like maniacs. The commotion brought Ten Ten, Hinata and Temari in their rooms.

"What are you guys laughing about?" asked Temari, her hair messed up, so she probably just woke up from a nap.

"Pranks calls. Wanna join?" asked Sakura.

"SURE!" They all shouted. Temari immediately picked up the phone.

"Hello?" someone answered that sounded like Gaara.

"Hey welcome to GAY club." She said in a retard voice. Everyone tried their hardest the hold back the snickers.

"WHAT?" they all heard Gaara scream(so unnatural, I know).

"Your father has subscribed you here. We're just letting you know we have a meeting tomorrow."

"My father, first he used me as an experiment, then he tried to kill me, now THIS?" The girls were burying their heads in pillows.

"Yes! We want you to come only wearing smiley faced boxers."

"WHAT!" Temari quickly hung up. A loud chorus of laugher spilled out.

"You think you're so clever." Said Ten Ten, "Watch this!"

"Hello? Hi! This is the girl you slept with last week." She put on this really girlish squeak, which is soooo unlike her.

"Huh? Which one?" _How many can he sleep within the last week? _Thought the girls.

"Well… I'm just calling to say that I'm pregnant with your child." The other girls all gaped wide-eye at her.

"W-What? I didn't sleep with anyone though…"

"I was just wondering what would you want to name the baby. Kakashi Junior? Kakachi?" Everyone almost burst out laughing, knowing the fact that Ten Ten was calling their teacher.

"I-I'm so-sorry. I-I d-didn't sleep w-with anyone" Kakashi stammered. (I know it's not normal for Kakashi to stammer…but…)

"WHAT?" Ten Ten screamed, all the girls jump back from the sudden outburst, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR DENYING THIS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO GET ABORTION!" With that she slammed down the phone. Everyone was laughing so hard, it took them 30 minutes to recover.

"I-I'm going to a-add t-to that." Stammered Hinata after calming down. Then dialed a number.

"Hello?" someone answered the phone.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO MY FRIEND!" She screamed, everyone looked at her wide-eyed, this isn't the Hinata they used to know.

"What? What did I do?"

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY FRIEND AND NEVER CALLED HER BACK! NOW, NOW YOU ARE DENYING THAT YOU EVER SLEPT WITH HER? AS IF STEALING HER VIRGINITY ISN'T ENOUGH!"

"What? I never stole anyone's virginity!" Kakashi cried innocently.

"YES YOU DID! YOU DID!" She passed the phone to Ten Ten and mouthed to her _Pretend to faint because of labor. _On cue, Ten Ten took the phone and spoke in the same squeak she had before, but this time it she was panting really hard.

"Ka pant ka pant shi. I have decided pant that I'm still pant pant…" Then Ten Ten dropped phone on the floor with a thud. With Hinata shouting, "NO! WAKE UP!" in the background. She picked up the phone and yelled into it, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY FRIEND! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY NOW!"

"But… I-I didn't d-do… a-anything." They heard Kakashi tried to reason to them before Hinata slammed down the phone.

* * *

_Too out of character? Please click the lil review button on the bottom:D_


End file.
